The Hunt
by DazzlingCandiceBiscuit
Summary: Hunter Lanwood grew up on the pirate planet known as Darlyn Boda. Once she saw the murder of her mother, her life would never be the same again. After the incident, she is sent to the Jedi Academy once found by a Jedi Knight. Now she's a knight herself and wants revenge for her mother's death. She is now trying to hunt down the dark lord known as Darth Krys.
1. Prologue

_Living on a corrupt planet like Darlyn Boda is not the best place for a child. Having been born there was one thing, but witnessing the death of your mother as well? It's like the universe is telling you that you are supposed to be a piece of trash._

_I was born in an area filled by pirates, the only one caring for me being my mother, Shkyla Lanwood. She named me Hunter, it was a different name for a girl, but she said it was because I had a special purpose. We lived in a small house by one of the rivers, away from all the evil-doing. I made a friend as well, and he was like a brother to me. Jake and I would run around for hours on end until we had to go our separate ways for the night._

_But my blissful fun was stopped by a great darkness..._

I mindlessly walked through the markets with my mother, my small hand being grasped by her greater and gentle one. I kept looking at all of the colorful fruits, wondering which ones we would buy.

"Come on, Hunter, keep up with me." My mother spoke as she stopped to help me not fall over. She looked at me from head to toe, a look of disappointment on her face. "I thought I told you not to go out this morning, I just made these clothes for you, Young Missy." She knelt down and brushed the dirt off of my sleeves and leggings. Taking my hand again, she took me through the crowd of people, wary of the ones with objects latched onto their belts.

"Mommy, where are we going? Are we not buying food today?" I asked in confusion.

She led me around the corner and into an alley. She gave me a hug before letting me go and walking out.

"Stay there until Jake comes to get you. Okay, Hunter?" She said with a smile.

"Okay," I said as I sat down and leaned against the wall.

Only moments later, the sounds of men and women shrieking in surprise and fear filled the air. Letting curiosity get the better of me, I walked out of the alley a bit to get a good view of what was happening. From what I could tell, there were a few droids carrying blasters and shooting at people, and from behind them stood a man in dark robes.

People started to run away from them, which was the opposite way I was facing. I just continued to watch as the droids separated and went after smaller groups of people. The man wearing the dark robe did the same, but he only went after one person, my mother.

"Mommy!" I cried, hoping she would hear my warning.

Apparently, she didn't. Instead, she ran away from the man as fast as she could. He raced after her, a cylinder-shaped weapon falling into his right hand, a second one also falling into his left one. Two red blades appeared from them as he caught up with my mother. He took advantage by striking her back with one of the weapons causing her to fall to her knees in pain. He then took both of them and aimed them at her head, both of them slicing through her neck in an "X" shape.

I stood there frozen in horror and shock. What in the world just happened to her? Little did I know, that man started to head towards me, recognizing I was her child.

"What a pathetic little thing you are, to think you would actually survive in such a horrid place." He said as a smile sneaked it's way onto his face.

I immediately bolted, running for help. The man hot on my heels. I had no chance, I was smaller and weaker than my mother, he was going to hurt me just like he did to my mom!

"Hunter!" A voice called out. I was then picked up and carried away, hopefully far away from that man. The person holding me soon slowed down and set me down as well.

"Are you okay, Hunter?" They asked.

"I'm fine," I spoke as hot tears started to flow down my cheeks. The man rested his large hand on my bony shoulder before looking out into the woods, seeing that no one had followed us.

"Let's get inside, Hunter. Go play with Jake while I go talk to Bri'Tin."

"Okay." I ran off and up the messy staircase to see my old friend, Jake Gadreel. Once I entered his room, he looked up from the book he was reading to smile at me, it quickly faded when he noticed my grim expression.

"Hunter, what happened?" He asked as he stood up and walked over to me. He towered a good seven centimeters over me, the two years between us causing him to be like that.

"My mom... I think she's... dead." The tears started to form once again, this time pooling up on my waterline and blurring my vision. They only started to run down my face when my eyes could no longer contain the large amount of salty liquid.

"I'm so sorry, Hunter." Jake spoke, his dark brown eyes looking at her with great sorrow.

"It's fine, I guess." She said while still looking at the wooden floorboards.

"How about we go on a walk? To get your mind off of it."

"Sure."

../.\..

After a long walk in the forest, we arrived towards the village. Bodies littered the ground, not to mention pieces of cut metal from battle droids. Republic Troopers and a few Jedi were walking about, checking for any survivors that needed medical attention. One of them turned to us, her green skin slightly surprising me. A Twi'lek as a Jedi was surely a rare thing indeed!

She walked over to us and knelt down, a warm and gentle smile spreading among her young face. "Why, hello, little ones. Are you alright? This place surely isn't an area for you two to be at."

"We know, but we came here looking for my friend's mother. She wants to know if she's still alive." Jake said to the woman.

"Oh, is that so? Then tell me, what did she look like? I'm sure she is with the rest of the survivors who is resting."

"She's a human, like me." I began, my voice wavering a little. "She has long and straight blonde hair, she also has gray eyes, and..." It took me a moment to think of a very important detail. "She has a strange scar on her right cheek, it's a white scar that is separated into four tiny circles."

The woman kept looking at me intently, taking in every word I said. "Well," she began, pinching her chin between her knuckles. "We should be able to find her easily if she has that scar. I'll start looking for her, you two stay here. I don't think you want to see some of these dead people." She stood up and walked away, leaving Jake and I standing there.

As a few minutes passed, I grew antsy. Sitting and waiting was not an option. Getting to my feet and straightening out my dress, I walked around, trying to find my mother myself.

"Hunter! We are supposed to stay here!" Jake called out as he began to chase me down. It didn't take long, I found my mom, but not the way I wanted to find her.

"So, my eyes did not deceive me. She truly is dead." I stared down at what was left of her, only her head stood at my feet, her body a meter or so away.

"Hunter, I am truly and deeply sorry for your loss. She was the only family you had." Jake said, his voice cracking near the end.

"Hey!" A boy's voice shouted. "You two, get away from there! Don't you see that's Darth Krys's victim?!"

"You mean a Sith killed my mother?!" I gawked at the teenager in horror. My legs felt weak, nausea filling my stomach to the brim.

"Master Axfow, come here at once! A child is hurt!" He called out, running in the direction the Twi'lek Jedi had gone earlier.

"Hunter, is something wrong?" Jake asked as he helped me sit on the ground.

"Yes, why would a Sith Lord kill my mom out of all the people on this pirate planet? She was kind and gentle, you'd think he'd just push her out of the way!" I screamed, tears leaking out of the corners of my tightly shut eyelids. He only rubbed my back and put my head on his shoulder in comfort.

"There they are, I believe the girl is ill or injured, Master." The boy had returned with his master, she listened to him before coming over to me to see if I was hurt.

"Oh dear, are you alright child?" She asked, her thin hand resting itself upon the crown of my head.

"No, I'm not." I said as I wiped my nose and eyes. "I just found out my mother was killed by a fallen Jedi. Do you think I'm okay?!" I shouted in frustration.

"Dear, Darth Krys is not a fallen Jedi, he's a man who was scooped up into the darkness due to greed and wanting protection for his family. I know you're suffering, but you will get over it. You will gain strength from this, it will help shape you into the amazing woman you will be." She spoke.

I opened my eyes and looked at her, but I still kept close to Jake for security and protection. "Why don't you just take me to the Jedi Academy? All I have left is my friends, I don't want them to be hurt like my mother, I want to protect them."

"Hunter..." Jake said a bit harshly, there was a tint of fear in it as well.

"Is that so, little one?" The Twi'lek asked me, her narrow face now had curiosity written all over it.

"Yes, I want to be trained to become a Jedi. To protect those that I care about." Jake tugged on my arm a little bit, I only shook him off.

"Very well, then. We will bring you back to the Jedi Temple. But be warned, there is a lot of things you must learn, and they come at a hefty price."

"It's fine with me," I grinned at her.

"Alright then, you may come along with us." She said before leaving, her padawan following behind her.

I got up to follow them, letting go of Jake in the process. He immediately stood up and grabbed my right wrist. Looking back at him, I kept a straight face and tugged his arm away. "It's for the best if this happens. We will still be friends, but far away from each other." He gave me one more look of sadness before I ran off to follow the Jedi.

_This was my beginning, and it was a sad one. It brings me nightmares, seeing my mother murdered, but those remind me of my purpose in life. To kill Darth Krys and to protect the ones I hold close. I will hunt that man down, especially since he was the one who abandoned my mother in the first place. Our family is what caused him to go into the darkness, now he's trying to eliminate us. He may have succeeded in killing my mother, but I will hunt him down first, even if it costs me my life._


	2. Chapter 1 :: Sneak Attack!

I stood upon the top of one of the many glass buildings, scanning the area for the enemy. We were winning, them retreating from our last blow. Only four Jedi were assigned, technically only three, but one of them had an apprentice. Our goal was to eliminate the Separatist forces here, they had taken this planet under siege.

"Sir, what is the plan?" My commander asked me.

"We will have to scout out the enemy, then Kenobi and Skywalker will lead the attack with us coming from behind. It seems simple enough, right, Commander Axel?"

"Yes, it does." He replied before putting his yellow-marked helmet back on and surveying the area with the other six troopers.

I jumped to another building, looking out farther in the distance for the droids, only to see the fallen buildings. I kept on jumping from building to building, looking for them.

"Dammit, where could they be?" I asked myself while still looking. A glint off of a moving piece of metal caught my attention, my head moving in it's direction. "There they are," I said, a smile coming to my face. I lifted my right arm up to my face, pressing the comlink on my wrist to contact General Kenobi and Skywalker. "They have retreated to the south east border of the city, it looks like they have a charging system for the droids, if taken out, then they should power down." I spoke while still looking at the Separatist base.

"Thank you, General Lanwood. We will set off right away for their home base. Is there anything else we should know?" Obi-Wan asked through the communicator.

"It looks like they have just the generator, and maybe a few advanced assassin droids."

"Alright," he spoke, "We will take that into note as well. Make sure to take them from the back, I'll take them from the front, and Anakin and Ahsoka will sneak in to destroy the generator."

"Okay, I'll do that, then." I said before going back to my team. When I arrived, we continued on to our destination, zip-lining when necessary. We then stalked the droids by running behind the rubble and buildings, observing their patterns and possible weak points. We soon fanned out into three groups, Commander Axel and trooper Hardy being with me, two others took a smaller area, and the final three took the escape point. Now, we would wait until Obi-Wan's attack happened, that was our call to attack.

A sudden boom indicated that Obi-Wan had arrived. Blasters sounded as the battle began along with the cries of the idiotic battle droids. I then made my move, igniting both of my lightsabers and jumping over to a battle droid, taking it's head off in one swipe.

"Ah! A Jedi!" One droid called out, soon being silenced by one of my clones. A blast fire then took off, my men taking them out behind their hiding spots while I fought the tougher and more endurable droids.

Once they are all reduced to pieces of scrap metal, we ran into the base, hiding as we entered. I watched as Anakin and his apprentice came from the left, no droids should interfere with them as long as Obi-Wan and I keep them busy. Force-lifting an object, I threw it across the pathway hopefully catching the guards attention.

"Did you hear that crash?" One asked the other.

"Yeah, let's go check it out." The other one stated as they both walked over in the direction of the noise.

The clones then shot at them, taking the droids out with only four shots. More droids ran over to our area, seeing the two inactive droids.

"Um, what in the world happened here?" One of them asked.

"I don't know, we just came here!" Another one yelled. They continued to argue, unaware of us at all.

"Sir?" Axel asked, trying to get my attention. "Should we take them out?"

"Yes, we should."

"You heard the general!"

They all opened fire on the droids, causing them to go in a panic. They began to shoot around, not hitting any of us. Some ended up destroyed by accidentally shooting their comrades while the rest were hit by my men. We then came out and started running toward the generator to cover Skywalker and Tano.

"Keep your ground! Make sure all the droids are destroyed!" I yelled as I deflected a shot with my violet blade, my blue one cutting through a nearing droid. They kept coming as Anakin and Ahsoka finally appeared behind us. "You better deactivate that fast! It looks like we're gaining some attention!" I shouted over the sound of the shooting.

"I know, don't push me!" Anakin spat at me. He was a bit of a jerk in my opinion. Ever since I arrived at the temple, he was always being rude. I can't believe he got even angrier when I was taken as an apprentice before him, it wasn't my fault Master Axfow wanted to train me.

"Just shut up and take care of it!" I said before running towards two assassin droids and spinning in a complete circle, hopefully taking off their heads.

Anakin mumbled something, but I couldn't hear it over an explosion from behind me. I continued fighting in close combat, taking most of the attention off of the troopers and the other Jedi. More explosions went off, most being droid poppers.

I continued to keep fighting, not hearing when Anakin cried, "MOVE!" Mostly because I couldn't hear it, and because I also found Anakin quite unnerving.

The sudden jerk off of the ground made me realize that something had happened. I flew through the air like a lifeless object, my limbs moving freely. I landed with a thud, my back lying on a jagged edge. Everything was blurry and darkening slowly, a few dark figures running towards me, shouting coming from them. The only thing I remembered last was Commander Axel, Anakin, and Ahsoka kneeling down to see me in the pathetic position I was in.

**../.\.. **

I woke up to bright lights filling my vision, I squinted my eyes as I tried to look around. Finding I couldn't, I kept still, my hands curling into fists. I was back at the Jedi Temple, in their hospital to be exact.

"I always knew you were a troublemaker," a woman spoke with a laugh. I could tell it was my former master, Vega Axfow was her name.

"How am I, Master?" I asked her while chuckling.

"You never listen and always do what you want. That's not good for a Jedi at all. You may be wise and strong, but you're also young and a bit reckless and cocky. Don't contradict yourself." She said as she walked over to me, her older form leaning over a bit. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me.

"But I was covering them, wasn't I? I find that to be more of a way of helping them."

"But you ignored the warning Skywalker gave. You still have a very unstable mind." She leaned towards my face and then continued on. "Learn to control it, or else you might fall into the darkness."

"Fine," I sighed in annoyance. "I'll watch my actions and listen to orders from my colleagues."

"That's good," she spoke, giving me a pat on the shoulder. I flinched in response. "Sorry, I forgot that you have burns."

"You can leave now, Master." I groaned.

She laughed, "I'm sorry for bugging you. You need to laugh sometimes, Hunter." She then got up and started to leave, turning back one more time. "Oh, and make sure to rest. They said that you have three-degree burns and your T7 and T8 were shattered in your spinal chord. They say they will take care of the matter tomorrow, so be glad you'll be able to walk again soon."

"Wait, I can't walk?" I was confused.

"If any parts of the thoracic are damaged, then that disables your legs. You will have surgery for cybernetics tomorrow." She said before leaving through the automatic doors, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka entering during the same moment.

"I believe your former padawan has something to say to me." I stated, glaring at Anakin. He only returned the gesture.

"You're the one who didn't listen to me!" He yelled.

"You didn't say it loud enough. Was I supposed to run when I was supposed to cover you as well?!" I spat at him.

Obi-Wan raised a hand in front of Anakin, preventing him from taking a step towards me. "Both of you stop arguing, we don't need another conflict." He stated looking at Anakin and then me. "We already have the war on Christophis taken care of, but we have another issue with the Separatists planing an attack on Coruscant. We don't need each other fighting, especially you in your condition."

I rolled my eyes and looked away, knowing that my annoyed expression would result in some other negative conversation. "Well, I don't need you three to visit me. I don't particularly know you," I pointed towards Ahsoka, "You annoy the crap out of me," I said to Anakin, "And you're only a friend of my master's," I said to Obi-Wan.

"Well, I came in just to make sure you were alright. Anakin was just tagging along." Obi-Wan stated.

"Alright then. If you guys don't mind, I would like some peace and quiet now."

"That seems to be a good choice. I hope you recover, General Lanwood." Obi-Wan bowed before walking away.

"You deserve it," Anakin sneered at me.

"Master! That's very rude!" The Togruta next to him lectured.

"Hey, if you saw what she was like eleven years ago, then you would understand. She stole my thunder."

"No I didn't, the Masters still loved you the most, you're the Chosen One after all." I spoke, stating the obvious.

"And you got jealous of that and tamped up your skills because of it! You just wanted attention, Lanwood!"

"No, I didn't! All I did was pay attention during training and advanced more quickly than the others. I didn't care if you were the Chosen One or not!"

He tried to make a comeback, but only shut his mouth before turning away. "Let's go, Ahsoka." He said as he stalked off.

"Yes, Master." She replied, following him in annoyance. She turned her head to look at me. "I hope you get better, Lanwood!" She waved before leaving.

I smiled and then relaxed. It was best that I did rest, that way I can start recovering so I could be up again. Then again, I need the surgery tomorrow in order to walk again. Thank goodness for the invention of cybernetics, it can make you act as if you have never lost a thing, sometimes even making you a bit stronger. The only disadvantage would be the fact that magnets would pull you away, I remember one Jedi being attached to one because of his cybernetic leg. All of it would be taken care of, I could trust the doctors of the Republic.

I closed my eyes, the eyelids a reddish black from the light on the other side. I meditated for a while, relieving myself of the anger and stress inside of me. It was time for rest, a time to recuperate.

**#.#.#**

Hey, y'all! I hope you liked this first chapter! :D I'm just letting you know I won't be online until next Monday, I have band camp, and from my knowledge from being there last time, they don't have wifi. Don't worry! I'll still write "The Hunt" and "The Planet of Life" when there. There might be a couple of chapters being posted next week! ;)


	3. Chapter 2 :: Back From the Past

I was feeling so much better. The surgery they had done earlier was a huge success, the Republic's medical knowledge always amazed me. They could do anything if you just asked them to. Now that I was able to continue with my daily work in the Order, everything was running smoothly once again.

"Hey, guys, look over there!" A youngling exclaimed as he pointed at me as I passed their classroom. "It's Master Lanwood! Isn't she an awesome Jedi?"

I laughed at the child's excitement. Sure, I was a knight before most padawans, but Anakin was also appointed at a young age as well. It wasn't that long ago either. Only about a year ago, I became a knight at the age of twenty. Anakin also became a knight at the same age, but he truly didn't complete the trials if you looked at what he did.

"She looks kinda scary. The Chosen One isn't scary, right, Keth?" A young Zabrak boy spoke.

"It could be her appearance, she does seem intimidating." A third student said.

"Yeah, but she isn't as awesome as Anakin Skywalker." I stopped dead in my tracks at the mention of HIS name.

"Why would you consider that child someone to look up to?" I asked the children. "He's childish and doesn't know when to grow up. Master Kenobi passed him before he was ready for the life of a Knight." With those final words, I continued on my way to the Jedi Chambers. Some other fellow Knights and Master Jedi passed by, all of us acknowledging each other with a tilt of our heads.

I then entered a small room, the only furniture being the glowing holotable in the center of it. Around the table stood Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Grand Master Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Vega Axfow. Anakin was also in the room, standing next to his former master, his apprentice stood beside him as well. I gave him a stink eye as I walked over next to my Master.

"It seems everyone is now here," Windu began as he scanned around the room and looked at everyone's faces.

"Is there a reason why we were called here?" Obi-Wan asked curiously, his right hand slightly grabbing his beard.

"Yes, there have been a few issues going on lately in the Outer Rim. Mostly with a Dark Lord we all know." Wind said as he pressed a button on the holotable.

An image appeared above the table of a man in black robes, his hair was a dark brown and shaggy in appearance, he had dark green eyes; and a deep red scar was placed on his face, reaching from the bottom of the right side of his jaw, over his nose and onto his left cheek. He held two lightsabers, one slightly darker than the other. Other than that he seemed like an either normal Jedi with a battle mark, or he was a Sith Lord.

"If you all remember, Darth Krys was the reason of the downfall of the pirate world located on Darlyn Boda thirteen years ago. He wiped out many innocent people and criminals, and even attack his own family that lived on that planet." I cringed at the last part and my face turned into an expression of disgust. A warm hand then rested on my arm, I looked over at my master, seeing her trying to comfort me.

"He has been seen again, this time targeting the planet Dathomir and it's moon Koratas. Were not sure of his intentions, but a lot of Separatist supply ships and battle ships have been there recently. We need a team to investigate, possibly a four-man team. That's why we contacted you." Mace Windu said as he looked from Master Kenobi to Anakin to Master Axfow, and finally, to me.

"It seems like a good idea, but how will we get in? The Separatists will attack us if we just fly on there like we're nothing." I stated while crossing my arms.

"We have a ship with a cloaking device on it. It is the second version of the first one we created. Hopefully this time you will not be detected no matter what." Windu replied with.

"Wait, so what about me? Am I going to have to just sit around here while they do this mission?" Ahsoka asked, it was clear she was annoyed by how this was going.

"That was the plan, yes." Windu said towards her.

"Great," she huffed a sigh.

Anakin frowned a bit and then leaned forward and rested the palms of his hands on the edge of the holo table. "If Ahsoka can't come, then I'm not going either. If she isn't allowed to gain some experience, then this mission is a waste of my time."

"Fine then, we will have someone else take your place." Obi-Wan told him before tuning to my master. "Vega, is it possible one of your other students could join us on the mission?"

"Jedi Master Sair is out on a mission at the moment, I'm pretty sure my other student, Michael, would be able to attend."

It was surprising that her first padawan was already a Jedi Master. I haven't met Master Sair personally, but Master Axfow has said many great thugs about him. Michael on the other hand was a handful for her when he was he padawan, he was also her padawan when I first met her. He truly was stubborn, almost as bad as Anakin you could say.

"Please inform him on the details of this plan then. You will be leaving tomorrow at eight hundred hours. You are free to leave now." Windu said before walking out with Master Yoda.

I exited out of the room, the other four right behind me. Grumbling could be heard from Anakin as he spoke under his breath. Could he be anymore annoying?

"Hunter, please calm down." Axfow spoke as she joined me in walking on my left side. "You know how Anakin is. He's just like Michael, don't let him get to you."

I kept my head straight as I answered. "I'm sorry, Vega."

"It's alright," she said while giving me a pat on the shoulder. "I have to go now. I'm teaching the younglings a few tricks today." She then walked off into another hallway connected to the one we were already in. I continued walking towards the sleeping quarters, I was quite tired.

"Hey, you!" Someone shouted from behind me.

I turned around lazily, setting my eyes on a tall man. He looked malnourished due to the fact that his face held no baby fat on it at all, the baggy clothes also added to the theory. He had long black hair that stopped at his shoulders, it was tied back in a low ponytail, but a few pieces still fell out to frame his face. His eyes were narrow, snake-like in appearance, the dark brown of them only added to their sinister look as well. He had a medium-sized nose that was well defined, pale thin lips only set right below them, along with a low-set chin.

"Yes? I don't have all day." I replied to him. It was annoying that I actually had to look up in order to talk to him, what a nuisance.

"You don't remember me, Hunter? It's me, Jake!" He said with enthusiasm.

I didn't understand him at all, who was Jake? I knew of no one with the name. "I'm sorry, I don't know you. Now, if you will please excuse me, I must leave." I turned back around and started to walk away, yawning in the process. I didn't turn back around when I heard him mumble something. All that was important right now was to get prepared for tomorrow's mission.

**|../.\..|**

"Does she not remember me?" Jake asked himself as he dragged himself back the way he came.

"Yo, Gadreel, why are you talking to yourself?" Another man dressed in the same uniform as him asked.

"It's nothing, Neegal," Jake spoke as he slumped past his friend.

The man now known as Neegal stopped Jake in his tracks and looked him in the eye. "Okay, dude, something is clearly wrong. What is it?"

"My friend, Hunter, she doesn't remember me."

"Wait, as in the Jedi Knight?" Neegal asked. Jake only nodded his head, his gloomy expression still on his face. Neegal sighed and fixed the goggles resting on the top of his bald head. "She probably doesn't remember you because she suppressed her memories or somethin'. Most Jedi do that in order to become better people and don't let those negative emotions get to them. She could have also had some of her memories erased by another Jedi in order to train easier without memories disturbing her practices, simple as that. If you wan her to remember, then you have to break the bind that holds them deep within her brain. It's tricky, but it will work." He spoke before beginning to walk off.

Jake thought for a moment before turning around towards Neegal. "Hey, think you could get me off of duty for the rest of today? I'm really tired and I don't want to deal with anymore cases or any of that shit. I already had to hunt down a thief this morning."

"How about I just get you guard duty? You'll just stand there for the rest of the day. Anyways, aren't you a better shooter than any of those clones?" Neegal joked.

Jake only laughed. "I guess. I'm able to still win in our arm wrestling bets as well. Kamino needs to make them a lot stronger."

"Very true," Neegal chuckled. "Hey, go to the east wing and relieve Skippy. You can take his place."

"Alright, see you later!" Jake waved to him as he headed in that direction.

"Goodbye!" Neegal spoke before disappearing behind a corner.

Jake dropped his hand and smile, the former frown reappearing. He slumped his shoulders forward and put his hands in his jacket pockets. He still couldn't believe his childhood friend didn't remember him, it pained him to know she would chose to forget about him and not the pain of her family past.

"Why, Hunter? Why?" He asked quietly. "Why would you forget about the one you thought of as your brother?"


End file.
